


Fenris Together

by Lockett18



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockett18/pseuds/Lockett18
Summary: What would of happened if Lauren left with Andy last season?





	1. Chapter 1

Overview: What if Lauren had left with Andy on that night? What would have changed, what would have been her reaction to the inner circle?

 

A/N: Explores a more darker side of Lauren. Will also be going more into Andy’s and Lauren relationships, as-well-as Andys and Rebbeca relationships and Lauren’s view on it. Also, I know I jumped POVs a little funky in this chapter, will have to get better about that. Let me know what you think

 

“Nobody is taking him mom, and I’m going too,” Lauren said. “It’s time we take a stand, I’m done trying to hide who I am.” With that, the Strucker kids walked away with Polaris.

 

 

Lauren POV

My life had defiantly gotten better having left the Mutant Underground. Not having to scrape for food anymore, or be cramped in a room with others. She and Andy had their own room together with a nice view over the city. Sometimes she still missed her parents though, but they just didn’t understand. The Mutant Underground had good intentions, but that’s all they were sad. She knew that they had been trying to find them. Apparently, some hacker was caught looking into their finances, sadly they couldn’t allow people to look into them or draw attention. She knew that the twins killed whoever it was. The killing wasn’t specifically something that she liked or particularly enjoyed, but she had come to terms with it as a part of winning the bigger war. Polaris was having her pregnancy, they were going out to look at a cement factory later in the day.

 

 

Andy POV

 

I had to admit when leaving the underground, I didn’t think my sister would come with me. It had made things much easier. Not being so alone anymore. Lauren had always seemed conservative when it came to her powers, not wanting to accept or embrace who she was. He had decided to change his wardrobe a bit since leaving the underground, going for more darker colors, mainly black. He also dyed his hair white. Kind of starting fresh for himself, something he can be proud of, and not ashamed. He was no longer the scared boy he used to be.

 

 

—-

A/N: Short I know. Just kind of wanted to test the waters a bit. Comment if you enjoyed it as that is what will keep me going.

 


	2. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner circle prepares for Lornas pregnancy.

Lauren POV

 

We drove up to the ammunition’s warehouse. All concrete and stone. Hopefully, it would be strong enough to hold while Lorna had the baby. “So this is where I’ll be having my baby?” asked Lorna. “It was the only place strong enough,” replied Esme. “We will, of course, modify it for your comfort,” said Reva. Without notice Lorna hitched over in pain and the car started moving, she had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. “Sorry, it was just the baby kicking” brushing it off Lorna went on her way.

 

Lauren was watching the construction of the room being built in the middle of the factory. Absolutely no metal. She and Andy had also gotten closer during this time. Her brother actually seemed happy recently. Sometimes they would talk about there parents. They truly missed them, but they both knew that the underground wasn’t where they belonged. Sometimes her and Andy would look back on there great grandparents. She wasn’t going to lie, when she and Andy used their powers together, it felt good, made them feel powerful like there was nothing that could stop them. Really she wasn’t sure if there was anything that could stop them. But there was also this dark tinge to it. A feeling of just wanting to destroy and kill everybody who had ever opposed them, hurt them. She had buried those thoughts but still wanted to try and find a time to talk to Andy about it. Suddenly Lorna called her and Andy over. ”I need both of you to promise me something. If it comes down to it, if it comes down to me or the baby, I need you to pick the baby and stop them however you have to if need be. Promise me.” She knew Polaris was instrumental to Reeva’s plan, so she knew why she had asked it. Andy replied, “Yeah promise, we won’t let them hurt your child.”

 

Andy POV

 

Construction seemed to be going well enough. It was amazing that they could afford all this. It was nothing like the mutant underground where they were stuck in an abandoned warehouse or toxic waste zone. She wondered what damage Polaris’s pregnancy could do if it wasn’t contained. Either way, the result wouldn’t be good. Hopefully, this would hold, they didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention.

 

We were sitting around suggestion baby names to Lorna. All was going well until she started crying. The lights begin to flicker and objects began to move. The baby was coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is short again. Haven’t had much time. I am super excited though for when I am able to write about the end of 2x04.


End file.
